


午后

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	午后

>>>>>

跳蛋在身体里面震动。

奇怪的感觉升了上来，但是，妹妹在楼下喊自己。

要怎么办，跳蛋在被那几根修长的手指塞进去之前，自己的后穴就已经被手指搅弄得一塌糊涂了，当它们抽出来时，润滑液扯出来的银丝断开，变得有些冰凉地贴在了他的大腿内侧，跪伏在床上的他忍不住颤抖了一下。

【阿临哥！】

舞流催促地叫道。

【快点下来啦，为什么慢吞吞的？】

即便听到了这些，身后的人还是将跳蛋的开关继续往上推了一格，更为明显的震动在体内被感受着，让他双腿有些打颤。

【取出来。】

他说道。

可身后的人却不愿照办，还问他，‘为什么’。

【那还用说吗，我要下楼去看看她们有什么事。】

【可是不拿出来也可以下楼啊。】

对方理所当然地说道。

唔哇，这个人一本正经地在说些什么——他时常会这么疑惑。虽然平和岛看上去好像是那种头脑不好的混混笨蛋，但在性上面总是出乎人意料。

他正想自己取，却被对方拦截了下来，平和岛捉住他的手，告诉他，要是他拿出来那就在他的脖子上弄上一堆吻痕，并将他的唇瓣亲吻到红肿为止。他的手一时没能停住，于是对方就从身后压过来，将他翻转过身，吸吮起他的双唇，发出‘啾’的声响。

【哥！】

第三次叫他了，听起来好像有点生气，得赶快下去才行，不然那两位大小姐就要闹脾气了，他试着推开对方，在接吻的间隙告诉对方自己不会再取出来，那句话被吻断了好几次，直到听到他完整的保证，对方才放开他，让他得以起身下床。

刚站起来就发现自己双腿有些发软，身体会在技巧越发熟练的性爱中变得愈发敏感，一丁点小的细节就会引起快感的涌动，更何况是开到更大档的跳蛋塞在他的肉穴里、贴着内壁震动？他想迅速地穿起衣物，可是每动一下都仿佛在撩拨自己的身体，对方也跟着走下床来，他不由得将额头靠在了那人的身上。

【帮我穿。】

他微微喘息着，如此命令道。

【快点。】

时间紧迫，所以就穿了最简单的衣物，出门之前他被对方拉住，对方帮他整理了两下头发，随后用双手捧住他的脸颊，拇指在他的脸上摩挲了两下，在给他打气、让他加油似的。可要不是对方硬要将跳蛋留在他体内，他现在才不会有什么危机呢。

身体还在快感的浪潮中，但一出房间门就冷静了不少，赶紧去楼下看看发生了什么事，迅速解决完之后再上楼继续好了，‘如果自己是独生子该多好’，经常要照顾妹妹们的他不无抱怨地这样想道。父母常年在国外工作，作为哥哥的他在保姆来做晚饭之前，都要在假期里顺带照顾妹妹们。

压下体内的欲潮走到楼下，看到两位大小姐正趴在茶几那边看之前路边取的广告宣传单。

【阿临哥，我们想去海边玩。】

舞流指着宣传单上的那片蓝色的海水与金黄的沙滩说道，九瑠璃在一旁跟着点头。

【看起来好好玩，好想去。】

【之前不是去过一次吗？】

【可是那次气温低，没法游泳，就只是在沙滩上堆城堡而已啊。】

【爸妈不在家，我带着你们俩去会很危险吧？】

【没关系啦，我和九瑠姊会照顾好自己的。】

【会信你们才有鬼，上次你们就想偷偷跑进海里，还在衣服里面暗自穿了泳衣，那样的温度怎么能够下水？你们连笨蛋的程度都差不多吗？】

姐妹俩闻言吐了吐舌头，一副干的坏事被重提的模样，他叹了口气。

【我再怎么说也还只是高中生，带两个完全看不住的小孩子去海边玩，我自认没那个能耐。】

【切~】

双子不服气地撇起了嘴，舞流趴在茶几上，有些闷地说道。

【大哥就只想和静雄哥玩而已，所以才这么怠慢我们，我要跟爸妈告状啦。】

【咦？告什么状？】

冷不丁地听到了那个单细胞的名字，刚才一时被忽略的欲潮翻涌出了一阵波浪，他的脑内再次有些发麻起来。跳蛋还在体内，虽然为了不被发现而暂时将震动的幅度调低了些，但它依旧在‘折磨’他。

他尽量保持着冷静。

【实话实说啊，就说阿临哥每天都和静雄哥呆在房间里，不知道在做什么，根本不管我们啦。】

【我哪有不管你们？现在不就站在你们面前吗？】

【可你又不愿意带我们出去玩儿。】

【所以说……】

童言无忌，刚上小学的她们也许说出那些话的时候并没有特殊的想法，但要是让成年人听到，说不定就会有暴露的风险。他再一次在心底抱怨自己为什么不是独生子，随后扶着额头说道。

【好吧，我带你们去玩就是了。】

姐妹俩欢呼了起来。

【但是，有一点必须要答应，为了安全起见，我会叫上新罗和门田他们一起去，你们到那边之后务必要听他们的话。】

新罗可能靠不上，不过说不定无头妖精会去，再不济还有绝对靠谱的门田。他这么些年来得出的人生道理中有一条非常重要，那就是‘绝不能小看小孩子的调皮程度’。

她们绝对有能力在一个转眼间就消失不见，更别提需要看护的对象是九瑠璃和舞流这两个难搞程度随年月激增的小孩了。

只有这个不能随心所欲地运用‘诡计’啊，到时候还得想办法骗门田他们来跟自己一同受罪，他颇有些认命的心态。

【太棒了！】

她俩也不知道听没听进去，早就只顾着开心了，去海边玩又不是什么新鲜的事，虽然他们的父母常年不在家出去玩的机会不多，但又不是没去海边玩过。可能小孩子就是有这样无穷的精力，无论计划什么都会很开心吧——

话虽这样说，他此刻也已经无意感慨这些了。好想回去继续，他想。体内的跳蛋撩拨着他敏感的身体，令他想立刻被贯穿，被抽插直到射出来，自己的那根开始忍不住胀热起来，已经快要冷静不下来了。

【如果你们没什么事的话。】

他故作镇定地说道。

【我就先上楼去了。】

【没有什么事了，哥快去吧！】

目的达成之后，姐妹俩也许早就不把他的存在当回事了。

他站起身，在离开之前，又嘱咐了一句。

【别再经常叫我了，我想要午睡一会儿，给我一个小时的清净时间，好吗？】

【咦？静雄哥不是在吗？】

【他和我一起午睡。】

【我们知道啦。】

舞流不以为然地答道，决定要商量带什么新泳圈去玩的她们反而巴不得他早点离开。

小孩子就是这样，对你的需要来得快去得也快，算是利用完就走人的无情存在——不过这种想法在他有次‘失踪’了两天之后、姐妹俩扑过来抱住他大哭时有所改观——但在此时，他就是这样想的。

 

>>>>>

好不容易脱身回到了楼上，刚一进门就被搂入结实的怀中，那无法完全控制的怪力所带来的毫不温柔的氛围令他有些无奈，但这种熟悉感也让他的快感找到了共鸣，得以一下子回到之前的状态。他的呼吸开始急促起来，在对方的亲吻中低笑了两声，反手锁上了卧室的门。

【这下没人会来打扰了。】

伏在对方的耳边用气音说道。

【你要怎么做，小静？】

刚说完身体便被抬起，两根手指在穴内胡乱地捅了两下之后，灼热的性器便顶在了早已开拓过的穴口。

【跳蛋……还没有拿出来……】

意识到对方要做什么的他连忙抱紧对方的脊背，有些慌乱地说道。但不知为何，连他自己都察觉到了自身某种与那份慌乱不符的蠢蠢欲动，对方也没有听他的，在跳蛋还在他体内‘肆虐’的时候，性器的前端就顶了进来。他双腿缠住了对方的身体，经受不住似地叫出了声。

平和岛将一只手撑在他旁边的墙面上，另一只手托着他的臀部，挺腰往他的身体更深处探进，他的双手扒在对方的脊背上，随着每一下地顶入而变换着位置，有时忍不住地曲起手指，在对方的背上抓出一些浅淡的、转瞬即逝的痕迹——并不是他没在用力，当他沉浸在性事中时他也会不那么控制力道地放纵自己，只是对方的身体太结实了，无法留下太多欢爱的痕迹。

然而对方却能用这一点来威胁他，告诉他如果不照办就在他的脖子上留下痕迹，这一点不怎么公平，他气愤地伏在对方肩上，张口咬了下去，却依旧没什么效果，吻痕倒是可以留下，他尽情地吸吮对方的肌肤，在那上面留下水渍和红色的印记。

跳蛋在体内顶着他，撞在内壁上会有些疼痛，但在快感当中那些疼痛也会被模糊同化，令他敏感的身体遭受更多的刺激，他微皱着眉头，被这样占据他心神的性事顶弄得不断发出呻吟声，没错，像一个荡妇那样，他为此感到羞耻，却在性爱的过程当中失去了控制。

对方带着他来到床上，让他自己坐在性器上，他也确确实实地完全坐了进去，性器被整根吞没了，他们的下体不留一丝缝隙地紧贴在了一起，好深，而且跳蛋还在里面，内壁快要被顶坏掉了，他头脑发乱地想道。随后对方又抬起他的大腿，在他的体内抽插起来，一下比一下深，比之前更为用力，肉体碰撞的声音即使不愿意听到也清晰传入耳中——更何况没人不愿意听到。各种感官都被快感所挟持，他的敏感点不断被挺入的那根摩擦着，自己挺立的性器蹭着对方的腹部，他没办法集中哪怕是一点的注意力，在之前的抽插里他还能跟随动作发出呻吟，等到对方加快进出的频率时，他便只能不知所措地发出求饶的呜咽声了。

【太……快了……好深……】

他低声呜咽着，大脑一片混乱。在高潮即将来临时，他死死地抓住了对方的肩膀。

【不……不要……啊……不要……】

在冲顶中他射了出来，对方则是在深埋在他体内之后才释放，很快，他的身体就被那些液体所填满，在性器从他体内拔出后，缓慢地从还未合拢的穴口溢出。这时，对方才小心地将他体内的跳蛋扯出，这个小东西没少折磨他，拔出来之后也依旧在震动。

他喘着气，胸膛上下起伏着，对方就躺在他的身旁，两人身上的热度开始慢慢消散，不再那么热了。在稍作休息的过程中，他背对着对方被抱进怀里，对方的手臂交叉在他的胸前，玩弄着他两边的乳首。

被弄得有些发痛，何况在插入之前就已经在前戏中被对方吸吮到红肿不堪，那样的状态下乳头非常敏感，被一弄就有奇怪的感觉从脊椎处袭上来，他动了动，试图挣脱对方，没能成功，于是他便也抬起一只手，玩弄似的掰着对方的手指。

【男人的乳头有什么好玩的？】

不禁这样问道。

【就是好玩啊。】

对方在他的身后，吻着他还有些汗湿的发顶回答。

【而且还很美味。】

被对方这么一说，就算是他，耳根也有些发热起来。

真是一个对性事也直率得过分的奇怪男人。

 

END


End file.
